


RWBY Smut Compendium (Schnee Edition)

by Midge217



Series: RWBY Smut Compendium [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 14:49:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11292909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midge217/pseuds/Midge217
Summary: This is a part of RWBY Smut Compendium for a Jaune/Weiss storyline-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------All this time I just saw him as a massive dork who only saw me for what I was, A Schnee, as opposed to who I was and admittedly I was a little too mean in Rejecting him earning me the detestable nickname of Ice Queen, it was only after the Dance that I began to see him as a truly honourable figure who actually saw and appreciated me for…well…me.-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------





	RWBY Smut Compendium (Schnee Edition)

It had been about a month since the dance and the young white fencer was sat on her bed in team RWBY’s dorm weeping “I can’t believe it, I actually thought we had something going but nope, as always every single boy I meet is always too good to be true…ugh I just give up!!!” Weiss argued to no one in particular emphasising her last words by throwing her weapon Myrtenaster embedding it in the wall opposite her when she heard a knock on the door causing her to quietly yelp cast a glyph to bring her weapon back to her saying “who is it?” to which a quiet voice easily recognisable as Jaune responded “hey Weiss it’s Jaune you okay in there, can I come in?” this slightly cheered her up since after the dance she had actually started to respect if not like the blonde dork a bit more so she simply replied “of course I’m not okay you dolt, I’m in tears can you not hear that?!” in her usual irritable tone which was quickly replaced a calmer tone as she went on to say “of course you can come in Jaune”.

It was then that Jaune realised something was up as she never called him by anything other than dolt or Arc so he entered the dorm quietly closing the door so as not to annoy the clearly irritable huntress when he turned around to actually see her sat on the edge of her bed, her eyes red and puffy with tissues surrounding her from where she had been sobbing and was still crying so he went and sat next to her on the bed with some unspoken consent and Weiss simply rested her head on his shoulder wrapping her arm around his in a display of affection he’d never really thought she was capable of in regards to him, so he decided to let this moment pass between the two of them when he suddenly decided to break the silence by asking “hey Weiss, what’s wrong, I know you were crying and…well you never seem to cry unless it’s something big”, Weiss suddenly felt something spark inside her as she realised that here was this dork that had been trying to woo her right from the very beginning showing real concern for her wellbeing.

“Hey you know how you got me together with Neptune? well it was fun whilst it lasted but yesterday I bumped into him with another girl when he actually said to me that he was ending our relationship, yeah that’s right he ditched me for some other girl” Weiss explained and sensing that she was going to continue Jaune kept his mouth shut but clenched his fist thinking ‘that absolute swine, he doesn’t know what he just dropped’, regardless Weiss continued “still that's not really it though it’s just how every single boy I’ve met has always been looking for what I am as opposed to who I am and then any boy who actually gets to know me ends up just ditching me every single time and it happens every…single…time” she broke into tears again.

It was at this point Jaune saw his chance and jumped at it “hey, hey come here” he comforted as he drew the sobbing Weiss into his embrace wherein she started crying on his shoulder he continued to comfort her by saying “you know what, Neptune is not only a massive dick for that but he’s also an idiot and a dolt” affectionately using her favourite insult seemed to cheer her up so he continued to explain “you see, he’s just turned down who I think is the best person in beacon, I mean you’ve got great looks, sure your personality can be a bit cold at times, I can also see that you have a much warmer side to you and hell can you sing”.

It was now that Jaune realised Weiss had slipped out of his embrace and was looking at him differently and had even stopped crying “you…you really mean that?” she asked incredulously “of course, would I lie to you” Jaune answered honestly. However, what happened next really surprised him as all of a sudden he found himself on his back on Weiss’ bed with her dainty arms wrapped round his neck with her lips pressed tightly on his, as he went to return the gesture he suddenly felt something trying to worm its way in between his lips and he tried to resist when he realised that it was in fact the silver haired maiden’s tongue and in his shock at this sudden development allowed it to enter his mouth and quickly found it sloshing around his mouth and starting to wrap around his tongue.

Secretly enjoying the experience he decided to let it continue for a little longer before pushing Weiss off him saying, “hey whoa slow down there snow angel, you sure you want this” this actually seemed to aggravate her and my god is she sexy when she’s angry thought Jaune, the white fencer then sighed exasperatedly responding “of course I want this you dolt, more importantly I want you Jaune, ever since I first met you I’ve known deep down that I’ve had feelings for you its just that up until today they weren’t entirely clear now shut up and get undressed!” as she cast a glyph over the door handle to ensure that they weren’t disturbed.

Not wishing to annoy her too much Jaune simply complied and once he’d removed his trousers Weiss noticed that his ‘particular’ appendage was still quite flaccid so she motioned for him to stop and watch her as she suddenly grabbed Myrtenaster and erotically used it to remove his underwear causing his rod to become a little more erect, when she cast her rapier to the side Jaune stood up and approached the silver swordswoman saying “I don’t want to be the only person naked in here so lets get you out of those clothes” as he reached around her to untie the lacing of her corset.

After successfully undressing Weiss and revealing her perky B-cup breasts, noticing that he was fully erect now she spent no time jumping on Jaune pressing him down on the bed saying “nope…no more questions” effectively silencing him by placing one finger on his lips as she began rubbing his shaft with her pussy causing a sexual moan to escape her lips, it was at this moment that the young knight decided to sit up and place his mouth over her right breast and start sucking on it whilst gently nibbling at her nipple causing a small amount of precum to escape her when she suddenly stopped and proceeded to go down on her knees and start sucking on his cock but it wasn’t an all-out pumping suck though it was more of a suckling which slowly brought Jaune to an orgasm until suddenly she bit down on his cock and went straight for deep throating whilst contracting her throat muscles at such a speed that Jaune was instantly sent to cloud nine and orgasmed nearly immediately.

“Fwahhhhhhh…hah…haaaa…sooo…good…” Jaune moaned ecstatically as he watched Weiss start practically drinking his cum, then they heard a knock at the door and Ruby saying, “come on guys let me in, I left Crescent rose on the bed again and I need it for training!!!”

“Shit” Jaune and Weiss said simultaneously as they began to quickly dress and clean up Weiss saying “one sec!!”, after a very quick clean up Weiss opened the door to see ruby stood there looking rather strangely as she saw Jaune in the room as well, “umm what were you two doing?” asked ruby in a very innocent tone “umm me and Jaune were just chatting…privately you know as one friend to another okay” Weiss answered hastily, “huh…” Ruby questioned rhetorically, not entirely convinced.


End file.
